


DRAMAtical Murder Drabble Collection

by boxy_foxy



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Other, and answer those ask memes, drabbles I collected from my alphas rp tumblr blog, might take awhile to update the next one though, these are like super old drabbles i'm not kidding, who knows when, will update many more while I look through the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxy_foxy/pseuds/boxy_foxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a collection of drabbles I picked from my Alphas rp blog. Stories varies depending on the theme/topic/plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is response to an sent ask meme:  
> Send me a ‘†’ and my muse will sing your’s to sleep as your muse passes away
> 
> The song I chose for the Alphas to sing is this one:  
> Sakura Nagashi - Utada Hikaru (song cover sung by Mitchel Matuszak, since the English lyrics are from him, not the official translation)
> 
> Critiques, reviews, and grammar/spelling corrections are welcome.  
> I made some few corrections of my own compared to the original ask post, but I'm pretty sure I missed some other written mistakes.

In. Out. In. Out

That was the weak breathing rhythm from Sei as he lay weakly on the hospital dead, slowly dying. Few days ago, Sei had to go through an experimental surgery, which was nothing new for him. There was always one ready for him here in Oval Tower. What he didn’t expect was that the surgery turned out to end badly, leaving him in a crucial state.

Breathing turned out to be a difficult task for him but Sei tried his best to suck in the oxygen into his lungs through slow, painful gasps. He need the assistance of machines to supple oxygen through oxygen therapy. Without any sort of medical care or treatment, Sei would have been dead by now. Despite being born and cursed with a fragile body and living a miserable life, Sei was still happy. Happy at the fact that the Alphas were taking care of him, although he wished they didn’t have to witness such a sad fate.

Opening his mouth slightly, Sei looked at them and smiled. “Alpha. Alpha 2.” He called them out with his low, weak voice. “Do you mind… if I ask you something? I hope it’s not selfish but could you sing me a song? It’ll make me feel better.”

The two stood there in silence but nodded. They cannot turn down a request at a moment like this. Standing on one side of the bed, one of them took a light hold on Sei’s hand while the other stroke carelessly through the black hair strands. This was the only thing the Alphas could do for Sei now.

Taking in a deep breath, their voices came out in a melodious sweet yet sad tune.

_Watching the cherry blossoms fall_  
In the wind casting shadows  
On the distance between us two  
“Time has come, too early” _~_ _♪_

As they continued to sing, a heavy sinking feeling built inside of them. They weren’t sure what it was but it bothered them. A lot.

_Everybody finds love…  
In the end._ _~_ _♪_

Gripping on the touch felt on his hand, Sei shut his eyes with a smile. Slowly breathing, he listened to their song.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

 _I never did tell you everything._  
I can’t believe I won’t see you again.  
I never did tell you everything.  
I’ll never get to tell you everything. _~_ _♫_

They could feel their song getting stronger. It was a strange but amazing feeling. An intense overwhelming sensation that left the androids confused on why they were experiencing it. What would you call this? They wanted to ask Sei but knowing it would disrupt their singing, the Alphas continued on.

_Watching the cherry blossoms fall_  
In the wind casting shadows  
The trees could only watch the loss  
Of their beauty, powerless _~_ _♫_

Sei’s chest moved up and down slowly. He could feel his life sapping away, leaving him barely conscious. However, Sei could sense the Alphas’ singing. It was beautiful. He wanted to talk more with them but he didn’t have enough energy to do so.

  
_No matter what or how scared I am_  
I can’t look away ever again  
When I slow down and time stops for me  
I’ll finally find you and where I should be _~_ _♫_

The last line of the song was sung, the Alphas exhaled out loud. They are now left alone in this cold, silent white room. Looking back at the motionless body covered under the white bed-sheets, the twins leaned closely to Sei’s face and pressed their lips against the cold forehead. “Goodnight Sei,” the two whispered as if the other would wake up from a peaceful slumber.

“Sleep well.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rp ask drabble I replied long ago. Made a few adjustments since I noticed there were some few mistakes.   
> Feel free to proofread any mistakes and I'll make sure to fix asap.

 

**Name someone to see my character’s reaction.**

**Bonus/Optional:** **Type _how_  they died. [ Murdered, Protecting, etc. ]**

In the beginning there were two Alphas, both identical in any physical aspect. Created by the remarkable advance technology that only the Toue’s company possessed, the twins were awakened to a strange white, void world. This world was the Oval Tower and the person who owned it was Toue, their master.

Throughout their days they began to develop nasty personalities all thanks to him. Alpha was more of the leader-type: aggressive, troublesome, vicious, and at times, can be over-possessive. His twin, Alpha 2, revealed to be the opposite: level-headed, silent, and sneaky. Together they formed into very adaptable and witty android units, able to surpass any obstacles and strong in any form.

People who have seen them together would easily think that they were inseparable; they weren’t wrong, but there were occasional disagreements between the two AIs. Alpha 2 couldn’t handle any of his twin’s rashness while the other disliked his dullness. In the end, both would pretend their quarrel never happened and both returned back to their work.

One day, Alpha 2 was called for a programming experiment. It was a normal routine for them to follow this procedure to ensure they were up-to-date with the latest technology and programs in order to reach for absolute perfection. If neither achieved true perfection, both of them will be eradicated without any second thoughts.

Time passed by and his twin never came back. Alpha wondered what took so long, wondering if his non-talkative doppleganger was distracted by a book. Before he could think of anything else, his Coil began to beep. Glancing down on his wrist, a text written from his Master urged him to patrol one of the Platinum Jail’s districts. Unable to turn down the order, no matter how reluctant he felt, Alpha left the tower.

Silence filled the office as Alpha stood still in front of the desk, observing and waiting for Toue to finish his paperwork. After the android gave his report, his Master gave him the hand gesture of dismissal. But Alpha didn’t move at all; there was something that still bothered him. Toue raised his eyebrow at his “son’s” odd behaviour.

“Is there something wrong, Alpha?” Toue spoke in a gruff voice, smiling at the unexpected action of the android.

“It’s nothing, Master. I was just wondering…” Alpha stopped himself for a second, uncertain why he was having such difficulty in asking. “…It’s just, I have not seen or heard from Alpha 2 for quite some long time.”

Amusement touched the corner of Toue’s lips. “You must have known that Alpha 2 had to undergo a programming experiment, is that correct?” Alpha nodded; he already knew that kind of information. 

Toue continued. “There was an unfortunate incident that happened. The new programming we were testing for quite some time obliterated his whole system, making him completely motionless and useless.” Rising from his seat slowly, still maintaining a firm grip on his walking stick, Toue walked past Alpha’s shoulder and stood directly at the door. 

Before setting his foot outside the office, Toue finally spoke to the now terribly silenced and pallid android. “His body is already pulled apart, for extra parts of course. I hope you won’t disappoint me like your brother did.”

And like that he left, leaving Alpha alone in the office. “Of course.” It was a low and feeble reply, unheard to Toue’s ears.

Why should he feel uneasy and hushed right now? He could feel his throat tightened up, an unknown invisible pressure that kept on rising and rising until sounds became inaudible to his ears. Shaking his head, Alpha walked out of the office and head down the hallway, trying to find anything to distract his confused mind.

And in the end there was only one Alpha.


End file.
